Advances in polymerization and catalysis have produced new polymers having improved physical and mechanical properties useful in a wide variety of products and applications. High density bimodal polyethylene compositions, and in particular, high density “bimodal” or “multimodal” polyethylenes (“bHDPE”), are known to be useful in making a variety of commercial products such as films, pipes, and some blow molding applications. Despite their common use in commercial products, high density polyethylene (HDPE) blow molding compositions and their corresponding industrial applications still desire improvements in environmental stress crack resistance (ESCR), which is a measure of the resistance to mechanical failure. Consequently, higher density polyethylene compositions have not typically been used for particular blow molding applications, such as in manufacturing bottles, where a high resistance to cracking, i.e., high ESCR, is desired or required. However, higher density compositions are preferred to obtain the desired mechanical properties such as bottle rigidity.
Thus, there is a need for developing high density polyethylene compositions that exhibit improved blow molding performance properties including enhanced ESCR and/or increased top-load strength for stacking over currently available HDPE.